A number of patients with peripheral neuropathy associated with benign monoclonal gammopathy have been shown to have circulating antibodies to specific glycoconjugates. The principle immunoreactive epitopes in a number of these individuals have been identified. It is proposed that immunoaffinity columns be prepared with appropriate ligands for selective apheresis trials to remove the reactive immunoglobulin from the patients's serum and to assess the effect of this procedure on the clinical course of the patients.